


Saiyans Don’t Dance

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Public Sex, dance club, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have some sexy fun on the dance-floor.





	Saiyans Don’t Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I still have two WIPs and I go and write another one shot instead. What's wrong with meeeeeeeee?!
> 
> Anyway, this came from a kinkmeme prompt on Discord. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Of all the places she could’ve chosen, he didn’t expect it to be a place like this.

 

Vegeta and Bulma always took turns deciding what to do for their date night every week. Some weeks it would be dinner and a movie, sometimes sporting events, sometimes having the kids spend the night with friends and getting the house to themselves. But tonight, she had to suggest this place.

 

A night club.

 

He didn’t even know what a night club was.

 

It wasn’t the dim lighting or the bodies gyrating on the dance floor or all the booze that bothered him. It was the noise. Loud music blaring with a base that literally shook the place. Oh, he’d been in the cediest of taverns with the Frieza force back in the day. But after all the peaceful years he had spent on Earth, he would’ve preferred a quiet dinner over this.

 

Vegeta sat in his chair with his arms folded while Bulma bopped to the music, sipping on her scotch while talking about whatever it was he couldn’t hear over the noise.

 

She leaned in closer to him to say something, but it was muddled at best.

 

“What?” he called. She leaned closer to his ear.

 

“I said, dance with me,” she told him. “Jeez, I’m surprised you couldn’t hear me with those Saiyan ears of yours.”

 

“Of course not,” he yelled. “That music is drowning out everything else. Can we go somewhere else?”

 

“Aw, but we haven’t danced yet,” she whined.

 

“Is that a requirement?” he asked sarcastically.

 

_ “I’m _ requiring it,” she said as she stood and tugged on his arm. “Come on, please?”

 

“Saiyans don’t dance,” he said.

 

“Make an exception,” she demanded. “Give me one dance and then we’ll leave, okay?”

 

Vegeta hesitated only for a moment. If indulging her just this once meant getting out of this hellhole, he might as well do it.

 

Bulma led him through the crowd, weaving around patrons until they reached the middle of the dance floor.

 

She swung her hips to the music, but Vegeta just stood there.

 

“Come on, homeboy, start moving,” she encouraged.

 

“You expect me to make a fool of myself and writhe like a dying animal?”

 

“Everyone’s here to dance,” she told him, “and it’s not like anyone’s going to see you anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“There’s a reason why the lighting here is so dim,” she explained. “It’s so we can dance and not worry about anyone seeing us. Besides, no one’s gonna care anyway.”

 

Bulma took Vegeta’s hips and pulled them against her own as she danced. The friction she produced prompted him to consider another form of dance entirely. 

 

“Come on, honey, loosen up,” she insisted, the pounding beat of the music vibrating through their bodies.

 

“You really expect me to…” He trailed off as Bulma turned, facing away from him and proceeding to twerk up against his now hardening manhood. Vegeta tugged at her shoulders so he could talk more directly into her ear.

 

“Woman, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he asked. She only replied with a wink as she moved against him more vigorously. He pulled her close until her back was flush against him. “I’m serious. You’re making me want to take you right here and now.”

 

She just laughed.

 

Clearly she wasn’t taking him seriously. Did he have to make a move right here on this dancefloor to get her attention?

 

What if he actually did?

 

With one arm circling Bulma’s waist, Vegeta tucked his free hand under her skirt and glided his fingertips up her thigh. She offered no resistance as they trailed up smooth skin from knee to hip without a stitch in between. Had she planned this?

 

His silent question was answered when she reached up behind her to wrap her hands around the back of his neck, his own roaming the flesh beneath her skirt.

 

The strobe and dim table lamps were the only light source in the house and the music was loud enough to drown out any noise they made. Still, Vegeta looked around to make sure no one else saw what they were doing. They seemed oblivious enough. He could do whatever he wanted and no one else would know.

 

He moved his hand to her belly and reached down slowly between her thighs. She parted them slightly, welcoming his touch. His fingers reached her apex, messaging her folds before probing one finger into her, then two. He wrapped his free arm around her waist again to help keep her on her feet. She let one arm fall to rest on his, throwing her head back against his shoulder as she surrendered to his touch.

 

After a few minutes he brought his lips to her ear. “Would you like me to take you from behind?” She nodded eagerly before he unfastened his pants, freeing his hardened length and guiding it to her waiting entrance. He wouldn’t be able to penetrate her deeply, but it would still be enough to get her off.

 

He thrust in time with the music, her hips rocking with his. He kept her braced against him as his thrusts gained momentum.

 

Bulma reached between her thighs through her skirt, but Vegeta pushed her hand away, reaching underneath to massage her hardening bud. Their movements became erratic as they reached their peak, the darkness concealing them, the music drowning out their moans.

 

Bulma trembled in his arms as she came, Vegeta following, holding her in place as he filled her. Once they gathered their bearings and the next song began to play, they escorted each other off the dance floor and returned to their table.

 

“Give me a chance to freshen up in the ladies room and then we’ll go,” she said. He nodded and watched as she walk away.

 

Vulgar woman.

 

Vegeta loved her adventurous side, even if it unsettled him at times. 

 

He sat in his seat and finished off his wife’s scotch, wondering what shenanigans his clever little minx will cook up next.  

 


End file.
